


Test Chamber 02

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Clit Expansion, F/F, Hourglass Expansion, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, cock growth, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: After everything that she'd already seen from her first trip into it, Angela Ziegler finds herself once again enraptured by her lover's invention.





	Test Chamber 02

**Author's Note:**

> this is another "i couldn't sleep on the train dear god what's wrong with me" kind of fic and i'm just ashamed the working title was "shame fic 2" so have fun, perverts

After what had happened with Moira’s pet project, Angela was both wary and excited for any new suggestions she’d had. While it was... _surprising_ what had happened, she wouldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it. But she wanted to know still what she’d actually had planned. Was it something she’d show her? Or would she be enigmatic as ever.  
  
Heaving a sigh she followed her lover back to the test chamber, this time wearing things that would take decidedly _less_ time to come off. She stretched a little and let Moira guide her into the chamber, more than prepared for what was going to happen. She hoped.  
  
“We’re going to start with your hair and eyes again this time love. I’m hoping I’ve calibrated this properly so there won’t be any... mishaps.”  
  
Angela huffed and tilted her head. “Mishaps isn’t the word that I’d use, but yes. We’ll go with that. I’m ready when you are.”  
  
Moira nodded and the optic scanner rose from the ground. Angela once again kept her eyes open and had to stop herself from wincing. She pulled back, blinking a few times before going over to the mirror. Her eyes had turned to a dark, inky black. Tilting her head she took in the sight and hummed. “Not as shocking as last time.”  
  
Moira laughed and typed a few lines of code into the system, looking up at her. “I hope none of it is as shocking as last time.”  
  
“Well... maybe some of it can be.” She gave a playful wink and smiled, waiting for the next scan. She was surprised that the second didn’t come down, opting instead to scan her full body. “Why the change?”  
  
Moira leaned back a little in her chair, looking her over and watching. “It was an extra step. It should move in about the same order.”  
  
Angela nodded more to herself than anything and let her lover sit in silence while she awaited the changes. The first she noticed was her hair. Starting from her roots a rich, impossible black spread and she played with the strands. She always thought that she’d look washed out like with black hair but somehow... It made her look almost intimidating.  
  
She was snapped from her reverie by a pain at the base of her tailbone. _Again_?!” She glared at her partner who just held up her hands, feigning innocence. She shuddered when the pain subsided, swishing the tail and looking behind herself to see that it was spaded. A demon’s tail? Interesting.  
  
Next to follow was the feeling from something growing from her skull. The pain wasn’t as bad as her tail but watching it happen made her cover her mouth. Curling black horns rose up and she wasn’t sure just what was happening. What sort of plan did Moira have? Was she supposed to look like some kind of demon? All she could do was wait for her transformation to be over. She gasped as she felt a quick jolt in her back, covering her mouth as she looked in the mirror.  
  
_Wings_.  
  
She had wings. They felt so natural that she couldn’t help but try them out. It was awkward at first but she soon got the hang of it. Pleased with herself she touched down and noticed an immediate change to her gait. Again? Really?  
  
She felt her thighs fill out just enough to press together this time and her ass filled out some as well. As she ran her hands over her soft bubble butt her hips grew to give her a noticeable pear shape for now. She gave her ass a little squeeze and shook it just to watch it, raising her tail to give herself a sharp little smack and letting out a soft whine as she did.  
  
She turned herself back around and was pleased to see that the shorts she’d opted for this time still fit, albeit tightly. She’d seen her ass strain against the denim and it looked almost like it’s been painted onto her now where they were once slightly loose. She squeezed her thighs together and wiggled her hips again. This was decidedly more manageable. She watch her transformation continue, this time gasping as her waist shrank, looking almost corseted and pushing her chest up in turn. This hadn’t been something she’d seen yet.  
  
She found that she could still breath normally, something she was thankful for, and every breath pushed her chest up a little more. The motion was just barely noticeable under her loose shirt but that soon changed.  
  
This time it was her chest that surged forward. It grew quickly and her shirt started to strain, the buttons starting to fight for dear life. She let out a relieved moan as the buttons popped off but was confused by the red and black material covering her skin. With her top destroyed it started to form some mockery of her armor. The corset put itself into place, hefting up her still swelling tits and keeping them impossibly in place for their size before more material spread around to leave a window for her plunging valley of cleavage.  
  
She shuddered and looked down at herself, tracing her hands slowly over her tits and letting out a soft moan at how sensitive they were. She looked to her lover and tilted her head, deciding to grope herself more. This was the time to put on a show. With the addition of whatever this material was it was obvious that Moira had a plan this time. Right?  
  
As she focused on her finally finished chest, she let out a soft gasp. Her thighs had started to fill a little more again. Her body seemed to think the best way to get her shorts off was the tear them to shreds again and she couldn’t stop squirming at the thought. As terrifying as it had been the first time she was most definitely into this now.  
  
Her thighs filled out first again, pushing together to a point that every movement was pure agony for her. Her shorts rode up as her ass grew again, the little bubble butt soon turning her shorts into gloried denim underwear. But with the extra swell to her hips the button of the shorts popped free and the fabric seemed to be almost disintegrated by the material spreading over her body.  
  
But the material didn’t cover her entirely. Not at first. It seemed to roll first down her hips and thighs, making something like garter belts and thigh high stockings. But it seemed like her growth wasn’t done. She felt her clit begin to tingle and she nearly doubled over as it swelled impossibly and hardened some. Was her body making...? She moaned louder as her clit grew more, standing fat and heavy between her legs like an engorged cock.  
  
The material, now happy with the girth of her massive but still growing clit, started to work between her legs on making a thong first. She never wore them herself to the reason the material would she didn’t know. But she didn’t question this anymore. The material pulled against her clit, pulling it back into her folds and practically forcing it to push into herself. She shuddered at the idea. Fucking herself on her own clit? No one had ever experienced _that_ in their life.  
  
The material finished its job with a short skirt in place that barely covered her jiggling ass and a few extra flairs to mock her armor. Looking herself over in the mirror, she pressed her thighs together and moaned as she felt her clit press into her a little. Was it still growing? It felt like it’d gone deeper. She ran her hands over her body and noticed that her nails were long, sharp and as black as her hair. When had that happened? She wasn’t sure she cared anymore.  
  
Moira came into the chamber while she was exploring her voluptuous figure and rest her chin on her shoulder. “How do you think that went?”  
  
She laughed softly and looked at her in the mirror, making eye contact as she kneads at her tits. “Well if you were trying to turn me into something like a succubus then I think it went very well. The material was a nice touch.”  
  
“I was and thank you. I thought it could be interesting to add in.”  
  
“But why a succubus?” She grinned at her ground back against her some.  
  
“Why don’t you come with me to my room and figure that out hm?”  
  
She grinned and turned around, pressing against her some. “You just want to live out your succubus fantasy.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.” She grinned and leaned in to kiss her, holding her tight and moaning softly as she settled between her heavy tits. Pulling back, her face was flushed and she cleared her throat some. “We’re going. Now.”  
  
Angela couldn’t help the little giggle she let out as the other pulled her through the halls, shuddering with every step and feeling how her body rubbed against itself in constant pleasure. When they made it to Moira’s room, Angela was quick to push the taller against the wall and pin her with her chest, moving her tail to caress her cheek.  
  
“Uhh... love..? Normally you let me do this.”  
  
She pushed against her a little more and hummed. “Tonight you let me. I have so much new to play with and we have to make sure everything works properly, right? For science.” She gave a devilish little wink and fluttered um some, pressing her thick thighs together and letting out a soft moan to show her point.  
  
“Ah. Yes. You’re right.” She cleared her throat and looked her over some. “Take the reins.”  
  
With that Angela was positively giddy. She ran her hands over her lover’s chest, groping at her just a little and moving to kiss over her neck. She shudders and moans softly against her skin, moving to work her tie and shirt off. “Even my lips feel so _sensitive_ ~!”  
  
Moira shuddered and moved her hands to grope at her chest before they were swatted away. “But—?”  
  
“But nothing. I’m in charge of you so... Go lay on the bed and I’ll give you a show you’ll never forget.” She grinned and pushed her back onto the bed, settling between her knees and tilting her head some . “Be good.” She smiled and stood up, wandering just a little ways away.  
  
Spreading her wings she lifted herself off the ground to fully show off the work the machine had done to her. She hummed as she spread her legs some, showing off the bulge of her swollen clit and tracing her fingers over it with a soft moan. “Mmm an odd choice darling but my clit feels so _good_ like this.”  
  
“More sensitive?”  
  
She nodded and stroked it more before pulling the thong aside to let it spring free of her folds. She gasped at the sudden emptiness and shuddered, reaching a hand down to slowly stroke over it. “It feels like as it grew more nerve ending we’re made for it. I feel like I could cum just touching it like this!”  
  
Moira watched closely and licked her lips, sitting up on her elbows some. “I didn’t put it in to grow that much. Your body is so receptive to this.” She grinned and kept watching her, looking over her curves. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.”  
  
She stroked herself more before letting the material work her back into place and moaning softly as her own clit filled her again. “Or maybe you’re doing this subconsciously. Sometimes results are swayed on what the scientist wants to see you know.” She floated a little closer, squirming just a little and pressing her thighs together again. “I’m starting to think you like a more ah... exaggerated figure.”  
  
She floated down, settling in her lap and and grinding down against her, her clit pushing into her and rubbing against the thin material of her thong. She shuddered and felt her juices squirt out around her clit, coating her thin panties and her thighs, even getting on Moira’s lap. She kept grinding against her and moves her hands to grope at her tits, letting her head fall back with a soft moan. She hummed and watches her with heavy lidded eyes, tilting her head some. “You _do_ like this don’t you? I can tell.” She ground down against her more and moves the material to free her tits.  
  
Moira swallowed, nodding and shuddering as she watched her. “Oh god yes.” She squirmed under her weight and worried a little at her lower lip. “I didn’t think it would work so well. It almost worked _too_ well.”  
  
She hummed and lay herself down on her, tracing a finger slowly over Moira’s chest. “Too well? Didn’t expect me to be so in character as your succubus?” Her words earned her a head shake and a soft whimper, making her giggle. “Well... it seems that now I’m actually what it takes to seduce you, so maybe I should finally let you touch me~?” She floated off of her and stretched out on the bed, laying on her back and being careful of her new wings.  
  
Moira shook her head and gripped at her thighs. “All fours now, love. I’ve got a surprise for you. Since I figured my fingers wouldn’t be enough today.”  
  
She hummed and looked her over before rolling over and lifting her hips to show off the excuse for a skirt she was wearing. She wiggled her hips a little to make her ass jiggle, earning a sharp smack. “Cheeky today aren’t we, love?”  
  
Moira stripped down and Angela watched her, gasping softly when she saw what she could only assume was the surprise. “Moira... Liebe. Is that a _cock_ you’ve grown?”  
  
She laughed and flushed a little, stroking herself slowly. “I knew you’d be begging today so I ah... I did this before our last... incident. But I never had a chance to show you.” She moved closer and settled in her knees behind her, trailing her hands slowly up her sides and earning a moan.  
  
“That sensitive? I wonder how long you’ll last.” She settled behind her, not wasting time in pushing the thong aside and letting the material retract enough to show off her already stretched cunt.  She teased her tip against her and shuddered as her lover moaned.  
  
“Moira oh god!” She swallowed as she watched Angela, looking her over some. “It wasn’t just my clit _everything_ is more sensitive!”  
  
She grinned at her words and pressed into her, draping herself against her back. Her face settled between her legs as she moved the material over her chest to start groping her and pulling at her nipples. This earned a long, drawn out moan as Angela started to let go of any remaining reservations. Her body was beyond her control as she tried to bounce back against her lover’s new cock and her clit bounced in the open air with the base being fucked against with each thrust.  
  
Her mind was reeling and her head rolled back, letting out a slutty moan and starting to drool just a little. With each thrust her body jiggled and her massive tits clapped together, making her moan out more. “Oh god fuck so close so close! Please please please let me cum!”  
  
Moira pulled a hand back and gave her ass a sharp smack, leaning down to nip at her shoulder with a hum. “Cum for me little demon.”  
  
She moaned out loudly and squirted around her, her body trembling as she slumped down a little and tightened around her.  She she did the other started to cum inside her before pulling out to finish over her back with a soft moan.  
  
She whined softly and squirmed in her seat, her body over sensitive and flushed. “That was intense. I loved it.” She laughed as the other settled back with her and nuzzled against her nose.  
  
“I’m glad you liked it. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and back to normal?”  
  
She hummed and shook her head, pulling her into her chest. “Not just yet. I still want to play a little.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Trust me. You’ll enjoy yourself.” She have a devilish smile and tilted her head some, more than ready for their long afternoon.


End file.
